Clutches are useful devices for controlling the operative connection between a drive element, such as an engine crankshaft in a vehicle, with a driven element, such as an accessory in the vehicle, such as, for example, a supercharger, an alternator or any other suitable accessory. However, many clutches currently suffer from a number of problems. Some clutches require a significant amount of power to operate unfortunately, and therefore require electrical cable that is capable of carrying high currents, as well as relays and the like, which add to the cost associated with such clutches, aside from their large power draw.
Some clutches which have a lower power draw still require many components even though they do not require relays, high-current electrical cable and the like.
Some clutches are very sensitive to the gaps between certain components and are consequently very difficult to install, requiring careful shimming of components during their installation to ensure that gaps between components are maintained.
It would be beneficial to provide a clutch that at least partially addresses one or more of these issues.